coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 210 (17th December 1962)
Plot Albert swallows his pride and wishes Ken well with his writing. Val cuts down on her shopping but tells Florrie it's nothing to do with their finances. Jack is tired of Annie rehearsing at all hours. Linda tries to get Elsie to tell her Len's secret but Elsie keeps schtum. Ivan annoys Len by going on about how much better things are in Canada. Sheila is smitten with a lad she met last night called Ted. The production can't afford to hire costumes so Jed offers to get them from a mate in Liverpool for next to nothing. Len gives Val a bill for the work at the salon. She puts him off until the end of the month. Martha sees Harry Bailey going into the Faircloughs' again. Ena feels that Elsie owes her for helping Linda and decides to tackle her about Len. Tickets go on sale for the play. Val tells Albert he was right - she doesn't earn enough to support her and Ken. Albert urges her to tell Ken before he leaves his job. Val thinks it wouldn't be fair on him. Swindley is tempted to cancel the play when Sheila, Frank, Harry, Concepta and Annie don't turn up for rehearsal. Ena questions Elsie about Len and asks if his health is failing. Elsie tacitly confirms that it is and asks Ena to keep the information to herself. Ena immediately tells Martha. Len has enough of Ivan's talk of Canada and attacks him for being a foreigner. Linda is shocked when Elsie stands up for Len against Ivan. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Bessie Street Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) are credited but do not appear. *The scene of Kenneth Barlow and Albert Tatlock outside Bessie Street School was filmed on location. *During a scene in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall, a stagehand is seen moving a prop chair out of shot, despite the fact that Minnie Caldwell is supposedly the only character in the room. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len's mood is still a mystery, and Ena visits Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,233,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes